Tigerheart and Ravenfire
by DaLucaray
Summary: Tigerstar was always regarded as a great warrior, untill, you know, trying to kill Bluestar and whatnot. The question remains- what would have happened if he wasn't so viciously ambitious? Heavy AU
1. Chapter 1

Tigerheart and Ravenfire

Bluefur stared in amazement at the body before her. The mottled grey fur was stained in blood, Amber eyes staring, still glowing in fury.

_What will I tell Snowfur and Whitekit! No, no… It was not supposed to happen like this… Goosefeather… What do I do now? No… It was just another patrol too snakerocks…_

Bluefur could hardly remember what had happened. It was all a flash. The adder… and then she remembered fleeing… Ohhhhhh! She should have warned him! This was her fault! Her mind raced. She had to accept the truth.

Thistleclaw was dead.

_Tigerstar was always regarded as a great warrior, strong and loyal. The question remains- what would have happened if he wasn't so viciously ambitious? His blood thirst can be traced back to being trained by Thistleclaw. Eliminate him, and a true warrior shines through in Tigerheart. _

Ravenkit, unlike most kits, was not excited about his apprentice ceremony coming up. It meant leaving the nursery, and the comfort of his mother and the warm, milky smell. But, he had gotten news that his mentor would be the model warrior, Tigerheart. Everyone looked up to the lean cat, Ravenkit included. Even Bluefur respected the dark tabby.

Robinwing smiled at him."I'll miss you once you become an apprentice."

"You'll still see me! I'm not leaving forever, you know."

"Yes, but it won't be the same."

Their conversation was cut short by Bluestar calling to the clan. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats began scampering out from their burrows. There was no surprise; everyone knew that Ravenkit was long overdue for apprenticeship. "As we all know, a certain kit is ready to become an apprentice. Ravenkit, please step forward." Ravenkit slinked up to the gap in the crown of cats in front of the highrock, acutely aware of the eyes staring at him.

"Ravenkit, you have reached beyond the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerheart. I hope Tigerheart will pass on all he knows to you."

"Tigerheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sunstar, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and merciful. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw." As the two touched noses, Ravenpaw couldn't help feel a hint of excitement. He walked over to his mother. Robinwing was purring happily. Before he could say anything, Ravenpaw heard a cry from across the clearing.

"Hey, Ravenpaw! Come sit with us!" It was Graypaw. Ravenpaw turned his head questionally towards Robinwing, who simply gave an approving look.

"Okay." Ravenpaw cried back. He walked over, feeling shy even though he spent most of his kithood with these cats. His brother Dustpaw, never too fond of Ravenpaw except as a potential prankee, stared defiantly at his brother, Sandpaw at his side mirroring the dark brown tom. Ravenpaw slunk toward Graypaw.

"You excited?" The thick furred apprentice asked.

"Not really…" was Ravenpaw's halfhearted reply.

"Nervous?"

"Mmmhm." Ravenpaw mumbled, embarrassed. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and brought back a tiny vole. Graypaw was already greedily lapping up a rather large rabbit. The two apprentices ate in silence for a while, none daring to speak. When the time came to go to their nests, Ravenpaw instinctively started towards the nursery.

"You're an apprentice now, mouse-brain" Sandpaw's reprimanded.

"Oh, right…" Ravenpaw crawled back over, feeling quite self-concious. Once in the den, Ravenpaw slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerheart C2

Ravenpaw had been training for almost half a moon, and was taking quite a liking to his mentor.

"Now, I'm about to pounce on you. Ready?" Tigerheart asked. Ravenpaw nodded, already preparing for his counterattack. Tigerheart sprung right at him, and Ravenpaw nimbly slid to the left.. All the sudden, ravenpaw felt a heavy weight on his back.

"I thought you said you were going to pounce!" He snapped.

"Never trust your opponent." Tigerheart smirked. Before he could continue, Ravenpaw had jumped on him and was trying to pull him to the ground.

"What are you doing? I was just talking to you!" The tabby tom criticized.

"Never trust your opponent!" Ravenpaw said. Tigerheart rolled over, and would have crushed the apprentice had Ravenpaw not jumped off. The two began a mock-fight, playfully batting at each other, claws sheathed. During the play fight, a small tortoiseshell tom stepped into the training hollow. Ravenpaw stopped fighting and slunk back to his usual shy self.

"How's training going?" Redtail inquired.

"Good, good." Was Tigerheart's reply.

"I see you've been practicing fighting?"

"Yep…" During the whole conversation, Ravenpaw was crouching near his mentor, looking almost like Tigerheart's shadow

"Ravenpaw, you can talk. I'm not a badger!" Redtail said. Ravenpaw scooted foreward a mouselength. The ThunderCaln deputy turned back to Tigerheart. "Shy one, isn't he." Tigerheart nodded. "Well, better be on my way. I have to organize some hunting patrols."

As Redtail walked out of the sandy hollow, Ravenpaw turned to Tigerheart.

"Have you ever thought of being deputy?" He asked.

"Yes. When I was little, like most kits, I wanted to be leader, or deputy. After some thought as an apprentice, I decided I was not meant to be deputy. I can serve my clan fine just as a warrior. Of course, if Bluestar offered me the positions, I certainly wouldn't deny it. Now, where were we…ah, yes. Never trust your opponent" Tigerheart began. "These cats are your enemies. Whatever they say may be a trick, or an attempt to get your sympathy." Tigerheart paused. "Or even become friends." He said, with a darker tone.

"What's so bad about that?" Ravenpaw inquired. "We can share battle tips, and make us stronger. Maybe even some inside information!"

"Would you give up ThunderClan's secrets?"Tigerheart asked.

"No, never."

"Well neither will cats from another clan. You see, if we make friends, you'll eventually have to fight these cats. Maybe RiverClan friend isn't as friendly as you think. That could mean the loss of an entire battle." While Tigerheart was giving his speech, Ravenpaw's eyes were getting wider and wider. Tigerheart nodded. "Now, training dismissed."

Ravenpaw decided to take a stroll around camp, making sure to avoid the fresh-kill pile. He hadn't hunted yet, and didn't want to be tempted. Soon, he found himself walking towards Bluestar's den.

"I don't know. Even if he did turn out to be an excellent warrior, imagine how hard it would be for him to gain the clan's respect." Ravenpaw heard hushed voices coming from the small, moss lined den.

"Trust me Redtail. Even though he is a- Do you hear someone outside?"Ravenpaw flinched back, and let out a soft mew.

"Yes, I heard that! Someone's listening in on us!" Ravenpaw turned to run, but it was too late. Bluestar and Redtail emerged from the den. "Ravenpaw!" The deputy was steaming. Ravenpaw started slinking back, terrified. Redtail's fur was standing up straight, making him look as large and intimidating as a dog. "This is private! You'll be cleaning the Elder's-"

"Redtail, he hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, he'll know soon enough. Now, go back to your business and don't tell a single cat. That is an order." Ravenpar nodded as though taking orders from an angry badger, and bolted.

"That apprentice is _fast_" Redtail muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerheart 3

Ravenpaw bolted, tail between his legs. Who were they talking about? A strong warrior? the clan won't respect him? They were talking about a "him", weren't they? It really didn't make sense. He walked to the apprentice's den.

"What are you doing here?" Dustpaw sharply asked.

"I'm done with training!" Ravenpaw snapped back, fur bristling and teeth bared. Suddenly he flinched back, surprised by his own ferocity. Even Dustpaw look startled.

"My, you're agitated." Dustpaw quickly regained his composure. He smiled smugly, pleased to see his brother upset. "What happened? Tigerheart disappointed in your skills? Thinks you're too weak? I know I do." The words cut Ravenpaw like a sharp rock, who proceeded to slink back to the edge of the hollow. Dustpaw continued. "Really, you're so easily scared. Cowardly as a rabbit, bolting away at the slightest rustle of leaves. You're not fit to be a warrior."-

"ENOUGH!" Ravenpaw flung himself onto his brother's back. "I'll show you who's weak!" Dustpaw jumped around the den, crashing into the nests in a desperate attempt to get the black apprentice of him, but Ravenpaw held on tight. Dustpaw sprang up into the low lying ceiling, crushing Ravenpaw. His grip loosened and he fell off.

"Honestly. I haven't known a weaker cat in my life! I bet a kittypet could beat you!" Ravenpaw just glared. Sandpaw stepped in.

"What happened! My nest is strewn across the ground, and there's a hole in the roof!" Both brothers looked in fear at the steaming she-cat. "It'll take a moon for me to get my nest back together! I'm going to go tell Graypaw!" Sandpaw raced from the apprentice den. Ravenpaw and Dustpaw looked at each other, terrified. Ravenpaw was used to Sandpaw's fury, but Dustpaw had only known the sandy apprentice as a loyal partner in crime.

"This is your fault! Why'd you have to attack me?" Dustpaw finally managed to spit at his brother.

"I wasn't the one flailing around like a wounded bird!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't pounced!"

"You were spouting insults at me!" They argued on and on until a yellow head popped into the den.

"Why haven't you two been on your apprentice duties? Mossfur is days away from her kitting, and needs food. So do One-Eye and Halftail! Bluestar's sent out two hunting patrols since you two were in here that you could have been in!" Dustpaw and Ravenpaw bolted out franticly, and stood attention to Lionheart, who was in an especially bad mood today. "There'll be no more patrols today. You'll both have to go tonight without eating." Dustpaw glared at Ravenpaw, but he'd finally learned that fighting would get them nowhere.


End file.
